Burned At Both Ends
by EruptIntoColourfulFlames
Summary: Raven Cerulli has gone to live with her older brother and his band after her parents decide they can't cope anymore. This story is about the adventures she has on tour with the band and the unusual relationship she has with the guitarist, Ricky 'Horror' Olson.


**A/n. Excuse me if the band are a little out of character. They generally are in my fanfics but I'm getting to know the band slowly**

Today I am going to move in with my older brother and his band, and I cannot tell you how excited I am.

Don't get me wrong, I love my parents but they have enough to deal with, without having to look after a 17 year old teenage girl too. So today, my brother Chris Cerulli, more commonly known as Chris Motionless, is coming to take me to his huge house. The drummer Brandon 'Rage' Richter was moving out to live with his girlfriend and I'm having his room.

I paced anxiously in my now empty room, waiting for Chris to show up. Neither of us are good at goodbyes so we'll pack the boxes in the back of the car quickly and leave just as swiftly.

I heard a car beeping outside and I sighed in relief. I ran down the stairs, patting my hair anxiously and flung open the door. I ran into the arms of my older brother and we stood in an embrace.

"I've missed you," I whispered.

"I missed you too, now you're coming to stay with me for a while," he said quietly. He broke away gently, then went to greet Mom and Dad. I stood awkwardly for a second before sliding through the door to get the first box.

"Holy shit, how much stuff have you got?" Chris said in amazement, as my Mom frowned. She doesn't fully understand us, and she can't stand the language we both use. Even though he says far worse than 'shit' most of the time.

"You take the heavy one," I said, picking one up and giving it to him. "And I'll take the one with my clothes-" Crap they were heavy. I have an awful lot of clothes, but still… I carried it out, dumped it in the car and went to get more stuff. For about ten minutes we shifted everything from the house to the car and finally we were ready. Now for the goodbyes.

Chris is better at them than me, going away on tour a lot and all the other band stuff he does. Whereas I have lived with my parents my whole life and never gone away from them. We stood outside together, waiting for the two of them to come outside.

"You'll visit, right?" Dad asked, hugging me.

"Sure Dad, whenever Chris can drive me over," I said, hugging Mom next. She looked as though she was about to cry, and I couldn't stand that.

"Bye guys, I'll see you around," I said quickly, and I got into the front passenger seat as Chris said a quick goodbye and got into the driver's seat.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned voice. I must have looked upset. Damn.

"I'm fine," I said, smiling. I don't really get too emotional if I'm honest. Another thing I have in common with my brother. "Let's go, I wanna see the house!"

We drove in silence, mainly because I turned on Slipknot as loud as I could. Chris is used to loud music so he's cool with it. Then we just talked about what we'd been up to, and he scolded me for dropping out of school a month ago. I think he cares about my education more than me and my parents. I'm not fussed, I'm 17 and there wasn't much more learning to do at my school.

Finally we arrived at the house. I've met the band several times before so I know a bit about them and what their personalities are like.

"Ready to meet the other guys?" Chris asked, obviously thinking I was nervous. I'm usually quite an outgoing person so I wasn't really, if anything I was quite excited. I'm quite good friends with Ryan and Balz, we've been texting each other constantly seeing as the band haven't really done much recently.

"Yeah," I said simply. I got out the car and followed Chris up the short asphalt path. He opened the door with his keys, then gestured me inside first. I walked into the hallway, then hung back to wait for him. He nodded, then pushed the front room door open. I stepped in and immediately Ryan came to greet me with a hug. He's a really nice guy, not too shy but not too loud either.

"Hey dude, haven't seen you in a while," he said with a smile. I love his nickname for me.

"Nice to see you again," I beamed, turning to Ghost. He's very quiet but we still get on well, I just know not to be as hyperactive with him as I am with some of the other guys.

"Hey Ghost," I said quietly. He gave me a small smile and a gentle hug. He's a really nice guy but misunderstood, people think he's unfriendly when he's just really quiet.

Next was Balz. He's more outgoing and I was really happy to see him, we get on really well.

"Hey man, how's it going?" I asked happily. He held his hand out formally, then hugged me tight.

"Good to see you again," he said. After the greeting, I looked around for Brandon, then remembered he was moving into his girlfriend's house. As if he could read my mind, Chris spoke up.

"Brandon's coming round later and bringing pizza."

"Sounds good to me," a horribly familiar voice said. My eyes swivelled to a slightly smaller figure lounging on the sofa. Ricky 'Horror' Olson.

Me and Ricky don't get on too well. He's not always very nice to me, he pushes me around, calls me names, steals my stuff, you name it… Chris always complains that we need to make friends but I think it's slightly obvious that Ricky really hates me.

"What's she doing here?" Ricky asked Balz rudely.

"_Raven's _moving in with us," Balz said defensively.

I guess up until now I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Raven Cerulli, I'm 17 years old, 10 years younger than my older brother. I have blue hair (my natural colour is dark brown) and green eyes that people say is my best feature. At the moment, I have no tattoos and my ear lobes, helix, daith and nose pierced. I'd love more at some point, Chris has always been the one to sign the forms for me as my parents hate piercings. You can probably guess they don't really like his lip piercings that much, but he doesn't care.

Ricky looked over at me.

"Great, another person to make fun of instead of Ghost," he grinned. Ghost ignored him and I felt annoyed already.

"If you don't like me, don't fucking talk to me douchebag," I snapped. I have a really short temper and usually I try to control it but not now. Ryan put his arm round me and Balz gave me a sympathetic glance. The other guys know what mine and Ricky's relationship is like. But the other four are so nice that as long as I keep out of Ricky's way I'm fine.

"Come on, help me shift these boxes out the hallway!" Chris called. I forgot about him. Me and Balz went to help, I had brought a shit ton of stuff. We carried it all upstairs to my new bedroom. It was small but I liked it, it was cosy. It had plain walls that Chris promised to paint for me at some point, black curtains, a closet, dresser and a bed. Enough for me.

"Thanks guys, I'll unpack now," I said. The guys left and I rearranged everything in a disorganised but not a messy way, just the way I like it. I don't like too clean, plus now I have no parents to lecture me! I smiled to myself, stacking my books on top of the dresser, hanging the clothes up in the closet and spreading the duvet over the bed. Lastly, my favourite part, I got to hang up all the posters of my favourite bands. They included: Black Veil Brides, Escape the Fate, Pierce the Veil, Suicide Silence, Evanescence, My Chemical Romance, All Time Low, Asking Alexandria, Of Mice and Men and Falling in Reverse. Then, in the corner I noticed another door. I opened it curiously and inside was a very small bathroom. I squealed in excitement; Chris never told me about this! I guess it made sense, a teenage girl living with six adult males to have her own bathroom! I stored all my beauty and shower stuff in there, and finally I was done.

I was really happy, my life seemed pretty good right now. I stepped out my room, locking it with the key Chris handed me earlier, and came face to face with Ricky Olson.

"You'd better watch yourself," Ricky said dangerously, giving me a look I couldn't quite read. I swallowed. I shouldn't find him intimidating. He's only short, we're pretty much the same height as I'm tall and he's not. But there's just something about him that kinda scares me.

"Is that a threat?" I finally managed to say. His green eyes appeared quite big in his face, and I looked away.

"What the hell do you think?" Ricky said harshly, barging past me into his room. I stared at his closed door.


End file.
